Teach Me How To Touch
by DayDreeamer
Summary: ONE-SHOT-Bella é uma aluna empenhada, mas desajeitada. Então ela vai precisar de alguma ajuda com o beisebol. Quem melhor de que o professor Cullen para ensinar? "Peguei o taco e segurei como ele tinha me ensinado, então dobrei meus joelhos e fiz meu movimento, meus quadris mexendo, meu professor atrás de mim. Nossos corpos roçaram uma vez mais. "- Ohh, assim mesmo Isabella - gemeu


**Teach Me How To Touch**

Acordei cedo e dei uma olhana na janela. Estava sol e parecia estar um calorzinho bom para usar um vestido. Sorri. Eu amava vestidos.

Corri para o banheiro e tomei um duche rápido. Escovei meus dentes, passei algum creme e então amarrei meu cabelo alto. Fui até meu quarto e me vesti.

Tomei café e então estava pronta para ir para minhas aulas. Caminhei até à FHS, não era tão longe de qualquer forma.

Quando cheguei a primeira pessoa que vi foi Lauren. Sorri, ela era da minha classe, simpática até, o único problema é que ela nunca era simpática _comigo_. Eu não sei o que eu fiz, mas tem muita gente na classe que não gosta de mim, por exemplo, tem Mike Newton também.

Mas ele eu sei porque me odeia. Ano passado nós estávamos jogando beisebol na aula, então foi minha vez de bater a bola. Ele estava atrás de mim. Não me pergunte como, mas quando a bola veio na minha direção eu puxei o taco atrás com força, acertando a testa de Mike.

Ele me odeia desde esse dia.

Continuei caminhando até passar pela sala dos professores. O Senhor Cullen estava lá e acenou para mim dizendo bom dia, eu assenti de volta.

Ele era meu professor de ginástica, uma das aulas em que eu era um completo desastre, mas eu gostava da aula. Eu gostava de jogar de tudo, mesmo sem jeito algum. Além disso o Senhor Cullen era um professor muito bom, ele tinha uma paciência de santo comigo e tentava me explicar como eu deveria fazer cada coisa. Hoje eu tinha aula com ele, era meu último horário. Como ele dava aulas em outra escola também, nosso horário era complicado, minha classe era a última saindo da escola, numa sexta à tarde. Mas tudo bem, as aulas eram divertidas.

Além disso tudo eu gostava do professor Cullen porque ele era o único que obrigava Lauren a se comportar em sua aula. No ínicio do ano ela ficava cantando ele como se fosse da mesma idade dela. O que ela estava pensando? Que ele iria querer ficar com uma menininha do colegial? _Idiota_.

O dia estava muito calmo, as aulas foram bem. A prova de matemática no segundo horário estava fácil e esse sol estava fazendo meu dia. Não poderia ser melhor.

Então a aula de ginástica começou, me arrumei e fui para a quadra. Nós estavamos praticando tênis pelas últimas semanas. Meninas contra meninas e meninos contra meninos. Hoje quando o professor Cullen chegou na aula disse que fariamos um campeonato grande com toda a classe, meninos e meninas tudo junto. Enquanto ele anotava as faltas, deixou Mike organizar as duplas. Ficou muito injusto. Quando o professor viu isso, mudou tudo.

– Pronto – disse finalizando – Agora fique com Tyler e Isabella com Mike.

Eu fui até perto dele, mas Mike me olhou raivoso.

– Como assim? Isabella? – perguntou ao professor – Ela é a pior jogadora da classe. Eu prefiro a Lauren – explicou.

Por mim estava tudo bem, eu só queria mesmo era jogar, então comecei indo até perto de Tyler, até ele falar.

– Ah, não, nem pense nisso – respondeu a Mike – Eu não quero ela aqui.

Eu parei no meio dos dois olhando triste para cada um deles, mas estava tudo bem se eles nao queriam que eu jogasse eu podia ficar fazendo alguma coisa sozinha.

– O que vocês dois estão fazendo? – perguntou o professor Cullen surpreso – Se eu disse que ela fica com você, ela fica e ponto final. Não volte a questionar minhas ordens, ouviu? – então olhou para mim – Isabella, volta pro seu lugar.

Eu queria muito jogar, mas não queria atrapalhar Mike então inventei uma desculpa sobre estar passando mal e ouvi os suspiros de Mike atrás de mim. Sentei numa cadeira afastada do campo, onde o professor tinha seus papéis de avaliação. Algum tempo depois ele se juntou a mim.

– Isabella, quando eu digo para você voltar pro seu lugar, você volta e ignora o Newton, entendeu? – perguntou.

Assenti.

– Eu estava me sentindo mal – expliquei – Próxima aula eu participo.

– Você está se sentindo muito bem, só meteu na cabeça que iria atrapalhar – ele disse enquanto já andava até onde Lauren tinha acertado uma boa na cabeça de Tyler.

A aula continuou calma, eu estava praticamente dormindo de tanto tédio, quando o sinal tocou eu saltei rapidamente da cadeira e caminhei pela quadra até à saída.

– Isabella – ouvi – Espere, preciso falar com você.

O professor estava me chamando até sua mesa.

– Quer falar comigo? – perguntei.

Ele assentiu e então foi até uma salinha pequena onde o material era guardado. Quando saiu trazia um taco de beisebol em sua mão.

– Próxima aula nós vamos usar isso aqui – explicou passando o taco para minha mão – Está à vontade em beisebol?

Fiz uma careta lembrando da cara de Mike quando acertei sua testa ano passado.

Neguei. O professor sorriu.

– Tudo bem, quer que eu dê umas dicas para você? – perguntou já pegando o taco e caminhando até ao meio da quadra.

Segui meu professor e observei quando ele explicou cada detalhe.

– Você tem que acertar a bola com essa parte aqui, assim vai sair mais rápido e terá tempo para correr – disse apontando uma parte do taco – Depois precisa colocar seus pés assim e dobrar seus joelhos – eu imitei sua posição – O taco deve estar nessa altura e precisa segurar aqui, viu? – perguntou. Assenti – Depois dá um balanço assim e uma tacada seca e rápida.

Assenti a tudo e então o professor passou o taco para mim e pediu que eu mostrasse.

Fiz a posição tal como ele tinha pedido e balancei imitando uma tacada.

Ele sorriu mas abanou sua cabeça.

– Não, você está segurando mal – disse e passou a mão em seus cabelos, bagunçando – Está deixando o taco descair na tacada, assim não vai acertar nunca – se colocou do meu lado direito e posicionou minhas mãos da forma correta – Assim, faça de novo.

Eu repeti. Ele riu um pouco.

– Ok, ok – disse – Se puxar tão atrás assim vai acertar quem estiver aqui, o apanhador.

Eu corei todos os diferentes tons de vermelho e mordi meu lábio inferior.

– Eu não tenho jeito pra segurar o taco – falei desistindo.

Houve um silêncio estranho e então eu percebi o duplo sentido da frase. Meus olhos ficaram maiores e fiquei mais vermelha ainda. O professor pareceu perceber meu constrangimento e se limitou a rir.

– Tudo bem, não se preocupe – então ele segurou o taco na minha frente e colocou minhas mãos no lugar certo. Em seguida ficou na minha frente e segurou meus pulsos, puxando para fazer o movimento certo – Não esqueça de dobrar um pouquinho os joelhos – lembrou, eu dobrei.

Ele riu um pouco.

– Vou confessar – ele começou – Eu nunca vi alguém demorar tanto tempo para acertar o movimento. Você precisa rodar sobre sua cintura. Deixa eu te mostrar – então meu professor ficou atrás de mim, a uma distância segura, mas com suas mãos em meus ombros – Aqui mexe assim – depois segurou meu quadril – Aqui fica quieto.

Eu estava prestando atenção em suas mãos em meu quadril. O que ele estava fazendo? Minha pele estava queimando ali. Suas mãos dexeram um pouquinho, quase impercetivel, e tocaram minha coxa exposta pela pequena saia de tênis.

– Hm... – engoli em seco – Assim?

Enquanto perguntava rodei exatamente como ele tinha explicado, eu tinha certeza que estava tudo perfeito agora. Mas meu professor estava mais próximo e minha bunda roçou rapidamente em suas calças. Eu parei e me afastei, olhando em seu rosto. Mais corada que nunca.

– Desculpe, foi sem querer – pedi enquanto largava o taco no piso da quadra e começava a me afastar.

– Não lembro de dizer que podia sair da quadra, Isabella – meu professor disse alto.

Eu parei e engoli em seco. O que ele queria? Me envergonhar? Me dar uma bronca? Rodei sobre meus calcanhares e andei lentamente até ele.

Ele devolveu o taco para mim.

– Sabe, eu acho que seu movimento anterior estava melhor – disse – Aquele em que você não mantia seus quadris parados. Vamos repetir esse.

Olhei confusa, mas peguei o taco e segurei como ele tinha me ensinado, então dobrei meus joelhos e fiz meu movimento, meus quadris mexendo com meu professor atrás de mim. Nossos corpos roçaram uma vez mais.

– Ohh, assim mesmo Isabella – ele _gemeu_ em meu ouvido.

Eu nem pisquei, só fiquei parada, uma pergunta invadindo minha mente:

_Por que estou sentindo um volume contra minha bunda?_

Engoli em seco uma vez mais e mordi meus lábios.

– Quer repetir seu movimento? – perguntou. Eu me preparei para repetir, mas as mãos de meu professor em meus quadril me impediram – Eu perguntei se você quer repetir, responda.

Eu queria repetir? Sentir meu professor contra meu corpo estava decididamente provocando sensações que eu não tinha experimentado antes, mas ele era meu _professor_. Não estava nas regras da FHS, mas eu tinha certeza que _molhar calcinhas_ era proibido aos professores.

Aos alunos também, provavelmente.

– Isabella, responda – ele ordenou.

– Quero – disse já repetindo meu movimento e rebolando um pouquinho.

– Ohh, Isabella – ele gemeu estocando contra mim no final.

Meu professor de ginástica estava excitado e estocando em mim na quadra. Se eu contasse ninguém acreditaria.

– Você já está muito boa em seus movimentos, vou te ensinar outras coisas agora – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e me guiou até sua sala, fechou a porta e voltou seu olhar para mim – Vou começar por ensinar você a tirar isso aqui – ele disse enquanto puxava a barra de minha camiseta.

Então meu professor segurou minha cintura e me prensou na parede, beijando meu decote e me arrancando alguns suspiros. Minhas mãos já estavam em seus cabelos, bagunçando tudo e puxando seu rosto mais contra mim.

Ele pegou minha perna e a enrolou em sua cintura e estocou forte contra mim. Nós dois gememos juntos e ele chupou a pele perto de minha orelha. Ia ficar marca.

Ele estocou de novo e eu tentei rebolar um pouco. Sua mão esquerda continuava segurando minha perna e massageando minha coxa, enquanto a direita entrou em minha calcinha e _me tocou_.

– Você já tocou aqui Isabella? – ele perguntou fazendo mais pressão _lá_. Eu neguei e ele sorriu – Então eu vou te ensinar a tocar.

Com isso meu professor baixou minha saia e minha calcinha junto, então puxou minha perna de volta a sua cintura. Pegou minha mão e a guiou até minha buceta e esfregou de leve.

Eu gemi e joguei minha cabeça pra trás. Ele beijava meu pescoço enquanto guiava um de meus dedos para minha entrada e eu me penetrei. Ele ainda estava segurando minha mão e rapidamente ditou o ritmo das estocadas. Eu estava completamente molhada então meu dedo escorregava facilmente. Quando eu peguei o ristmo, seus dedos fizeram movimentos rápidos em meu clitoris.

Arrancando mais gemidos de mim.

– Professor, ahhh... – gemi.

Ele pegou minha mão e me fez estocar mais forte. Algumas sensações estavam chegando, eu estava me sentindo quente e tensa. Meus lábios continuavam abrindo e fechando, lançando pequenos gemidos.

– Se você me chamar de professor de novo, eu não vou me segurar – meu _professor_disse contra minha orelha, lambendo e trincando ali.

Ele tirou meu dedo de minha buceta e esticou meu segundo dedo e deixou que eu voltasse a me penetrar. Ainda massageando meu clitoris.

– Goza pra mim, Isabella – ele pediu.

Então meu primeiro orgasmo chegou, forte e surpreendente, eu nunca tinha me sentido tão bem.

– Ohhh... isso foi... wow – eu disse ofegante.

– Nós nem começamos ainda.

Então meu professor desceu suas calças e tirou sua camiseta. Havia definitivamente alguma coisa _grande_ ali. Depois tirou sua cueca boxer e eu não consegui evitar meu olhar.

– Está gostando, é? – ele perguntou se aproximando – É todo seu, vou deixar você escolher essa sua mãozinha – disse pegando minha mão e prensando contra seu pau – ou essa sua boca gostosa – continuou, levando minha mão até meus lábios – Meu _taco_ é todo seu, espero que tenha aprendido direitinho.

Eu engoli em seco. Eu queria realmente tocá-lo, mas não sabia como fazer isso. E se eu fizesse errado? Talvez eu devesse usar minha mão, o que poderia dar errado? Se eu abocanhar o _taco_ de meu professor eu posso... sei lá... machucar.

Então ele tomou a decisão por mim, puxou meu corpo até si e passou seus dedos em meus lábios. Lentamente eu ajoelhei e peguei seu pau em minhas mãos. Eu já tinha ouvido sobre isso. Lauren ficava falando sobre lamber e chupar. Isso seria fácil, não? Então eu lambi toda a extensão.

Meu professor gemeu alto, apoiando uma mão contra a parede e usando a outra em meus cabelos.

Eu dei especial atenção na ponta, lambendo o líquido que tinha ali. Depois eu abocanhei lentamente e, sem querer, meus dentes roçaram de leve. Eu senti quando suas pernas se arrepiaram e ele gemeu mais alto ainda.

– Isabella... Deus, isso... – pediu.

Então ele investiu seus quadris contra minha boca. Eu não ia mentir, eu estava gostando da sensação e muito.

Resolvi me soltar um pouquinho mais e segurei suas bolas com uma de minhas mãos, massageando. A outra ficou cravada em sua bunda, apertando forte, eu estava tentando criar um ritmo ali. Seu pau entrando e saindo, outras vezes minha língua brincava com ele ou eu tentava usar minhas mãos. Quando meu professor ofegava um pouco mais eu diminuia minha velocidade, tentando prolongar ao máximo isso.

Até que ele cansou e literalmente _fodeu_ minha boca. O senhor Cullen pegou minha cabeça com suas duas mãos e investiu seus quadris contra mim até gozar forte em meus seios, ainda protegidos pelo sutiã.

– Isab-bella... ohhhh... hm... – gemeu quando gozou – Tão gostosa.

Eu levantei deixando beijos em sua barriga e seu peito. Até subir em seu pescoço e dar leves mordidas ali.

– Senhor Cullen... tão _grande_ e _duro_ – eu comentei perto de sua orelha, já me roçando contra seu pau.

Ele segurou minha bunda e minhas pernas se enrolaram em seu quadril. Ele me prensou contra a parede e posicionou seu pau já duro de novo em minha entrada.

– Vou ensinar você a não brincar com fogo – disse antes de estocar forte em mim.

Uma pontada de dor passou e minha respiração prendeu. Talvez eu tivesse esquecido de dizer que era virgem.

– Você é... era... – perguntou. Assenti – Desculpa, eu não pensei, não parecia e...

– Shh – pedi apenas me ajustando a seu tamanho. Eu estava muito molhada, completamente excitada, o que tinha ajudado a que não doesse tanto. Quando a dor ficou mais fraca eu cravei minhas unhas em seus ombros e subi para descer rápido em seu pau.

– Ohhhh... – nós gememos juntos.

Então suas mãos seguraram minha bunda com mais força e me ajudaram no ritmo. Eu podia ouvir nossos corpos chocando e na parede do lado tinha um espelho de ballet, onde eu conseguia ver minha buceta engolindo seu pau completamente. Gemi com a imagem.

Minhas pernas estavam tensas e eu continuava _saltando_ em seu colo. Seu pau estava duro de mais indo fundo em mim com facilidade. Minhas costa estavam batendo na parede.

–Ohhh, isso... – eu gritei – Ahhh... Ahh...

Mais algumas estocadas foram necessárias e então nós dois estávamos gemendo alto e forte com nosso orgasmo. Eu sentia seu líquido escorrendo em mim. Nossas respirações se misturaram ofegantes.

Quando conseguimos nos acalmar, meu professor me colocou no chão, mas não afastou seu corpo do meu.

– Você é ainda mais gostosa do que em meus sonhos – disse sorrindo.

Ele estava sonhando comigo? Desde quando o professor Cullen sonhava comigo? Que sonhos?

– O senhor sonha comigo? – perguntei.

Ele gemeu um pouco e eu podia sentir seu pau ficando duro contra meu ventre.

– Não faz isso, Isabella... não me chama de _senhor_ ou _professor_ isso só me deixa mais duro – disse roçando seu corpo no meu para que eu notasse. Então se controlou um pouquinho e parou – Eu sonho com você sim.

Eu sorri envergonhada.

– O que sonha? – perguntei.

Ele sorriu manhoso e mordeu minha orelha.

– Quer que eu conte ou que mostre?

Arfei, eu decididamente queria que ele mostrasse.

– Me mostra, _senhor_ Cullen.

Ele gemeu de novo e me carregou no colo até sua mesa.

– Vamos começar por tirar essa última peça – disse tirando meu sutiã – Agora abra suas pernas – pediu e eu fiz.

Ele lambeu toda a extensão de minha buceta. Então ele usou seu dedo para estimular meu clitoris, enquanto sua língua me penetrou rápida.

– Professor – eu choraminguei.

Ele se afastou de mim e olhou em meus olhos.

– Assim eu vou ter que passar pra parte em que fodo você no gabinete da diretora – ameaçou.

Eu gemi e sinceramente? Mal podia esperar.

* * *

Heeey! Tudo bem? Então quem me conhece e tem lido minhas outras fics sabe que estou deixando rolar esse projeto de one-shots de hentai. Minha inspiração chegou ao fim, ou melhor eu tenho toneladas de inspiração, maaas sem ideias novas.** Alguma situação que vocês gostavam de ler?** Lembrem que tem que ser Bella/Edward! Então agora eu pararei um pouquinho, a não ser que eu receba REVIEWS!

Beijooo


End file.
